Emerald Hopes
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Homeworld is coming to Beach City to take down the Crystal Gems. Only two new heroes will step up to not only teaming up with the Crystal Gems and stopping the Homeworld threat, but saving the corrupted gems from being shattered.


A 1972 Black Dodge Challenger is driving down the sun soaked road, on it's way to it's destination. Driving the car inside is a 27 year old man listening to some jazz music. His skin is ebony, his long spiky hair is black with blue highlights, black goatee, and his eyes are green. His clothing is a blue jeans, red 'No. 1 Paranormal Investigator' t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, black trench coat, and round glasses. On his front seat is his notebooks, his laptop, his books and his black backpack. In the back of his car is his pet feline, a black cat that his two different color eyes with the left eye green and the right eye purple. The feline is in a traveling pet case. He hears the feline mewing softly and he said "Don't worry, Lydia. We're almost there. Trust me. This will be the last time we move." He then hears Lydia mews happily. A few minutes, the man stops the car at a sign. He rolls the window and looks at the sign. "Beach City, huh? Nice place to start a nice quiet life. Sandy beaches, crystal clear oceans, and of course some beautiful beach babes," said the man. He starts driving towards Beach City to start his new life there.

(A few minutes later)

The car drove by the many stores and stands of Beach City. Stores like Pizzas' Pizzeria, Mr. Smiley's Arcade Land, and the Big Donut shop. "Hmm…nice places to see and things to do. I think this will be a great place we can call home, Lydia," said the man with a smile. Lydia mews some more as he keeps driving to their destination. A few more minutes, the car stops at a nice little home that is across the street of the big temple with a beach. The man gets out of the car and brings out the pet to look at their new home. "Ah, a nice home in a quiet city. This is better than living in Empire City," said the man as he pulls out his cell phone to call the movers. "Hello, Big Movers Inc. We move your important items to your home. This is Rick Johnson. How may I help, sir?" asked the person on the phone. "Hello, Mr. Johnson. My name is Lance Madden," said the man in a calm voice. "Ah. Mr. Madden. So nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" asked Rick. "I want to tell you that my new home is in Beach City. I want the moving van that has my furniture and stuff to the house across from the temple on the beach," said Lance in a calm voice. "Got it, Mr. Madden. We got the paperwork and your payment. We'll be sending the van with your stuff to your location. Estimated time of arrival will be 15-30 minutes," said Rick. "Thank you, Mr. Johnson. I will be here for your people," said Lance in a calm voice. "You're welcome, Mr. Madden. I will go now. Thank you for using Big Movers Inc. See you soon," said Rick as he hangs up. Lance puts up his cell and was about to get to his car until he hears some roaring. He turns around and sees two kids, a boy and a girl, being chased by a tiger-like green creature. "Well, I do have some time to kill. Plus, I do need some exercise," said Lance as he gets his staff from his car and heads over to save the kids.

The kids are running for the lives from the tiger creature. They ran into a rock wall and turns to see it right where it wants them. It raises it's claw in the air and tries to strike the kids, but a pink bubble comes up to protect them. The creature starts striking at the bubble with multiple strikes. "Oh man! Why shouldn't I've asked Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl for help?!" screamed the boy as she tries to hold up the bubble shield. "Steven! We need to form Stevonnie! It's the only way we can take down that thing!" screamed the girl. Before the creature can perform another strike, Lance runs up to it and hits it's legs with his staff. It roars in pain and looks at Lance. "Got your attention, big guy?" asked Lance with a grin. It strikes at Lance, but he dodges it and hits it with his staff again. "Don't worry, kids. I got this," said Lance as he get ready to fight. "Please be careful, sir," said the girl. "I will. I'll make this quick," said Lance. The creature dashes at him and tries to strike at him but he sidestep the attack and counterattacks it with some clean attacks. The kids looked on as a human is fighting a creature and winning. Lance dashes at the creature, but gets hit by it's tail and crashes into the rock wall next to the kids. "Ouch…that hurt…" said Lance as he tries to withstand the pain. Steven looks at Lance and asked "Hey! You ok?" "Yeah…could been worst. I could have some broken ribs or a bruise ego…or both…" said Lance as he gets up and tries to clear the cobwebs. "Please be careful. That is a corrupted gem," said the girl. "A corrupted gem? So that's what that creature is. Ok, now it gets fun," said Lance as he gets ready to fight. "Aim for it's gemstone. It's on the forehead," said Steven. He looks up and sees the gemstone on the creature's forehead. "Ok. I got it," said Lance as he dashes at the creature. The creature swipes it's claws at him, but he jumps up in the air using his staff to launch himself and lands on top of the creature. "Yee haw! This is what I'm talking about!" screamed Lance as he holds on for dear life while the creature tries to shake him off of him. He moves up to the forehead, gets the gemstone and tries to pull it out. "Come on…give it to me," said Lance as he trying to get the gem out. The creature tries to toss him off of it, but he gets the gem out of the creature's forehead thus making the creature poof into nothing less. He lands on the sand and holds the green gemstone. "That's that," said Lance with a smile. The kids ran up to him and he looks at them. The boy was 14 years old of age, his skin is light, short black hair and black eyes. His clothing is a red shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue jeans and pink sandals. The girl next to him is 12 & ¾ years old and shy. Her skin is ebony, her short black hair, and her eyes are black. Her clothing is a light green shirt, light blue overalls, glasses and light blue shoes. "Hey can I see that gem?" asked Steven. He hands it to him, in which he bubbled it and transported to the temple. "Are you two ok?" asked Lance in a calm voice. "Yes. We're ok thanks to Steven's bubble. But are you ok? You took quite a beating," asked the girl. "Yes. I am fine. But your safety takes top priority. So, may I ask for your names?" asked Lance with a smile. "Oh! Well, my name is Steven. Steven Universe," said Steven with a smile. "And my name is Connie Maheswaran," said Connie. "Very nice to meet you, Steven & Connie. My name is Lance Madden," said Lance. "Steven!" screamed a trio of voices. They turn around and sees a trio of women running up to them. Lance sees a tall powerful red woman, a short purple women and a medium light woman. "Guys! You came!" screamed Steven as he was happy. "We got here as fast as we can!" screamed the light woman. "Chillax, P. It seems like they're ok," said the short purple woman. The red woman wearing a visor looks at Lance and said "Who are you?" "Oh. My name is Lance Madden, milady," said Lance as he bows at her. "I see you save Steven & Connie. Thank you. I am Garnet," said the red woman. "Heya. I'm Amethyst," said the short purple woman as she winks at him. "And I'm Pearl. Thank you for saving them, Lance," said the light woman. "Oh! By the way, Lance. We are the Crystal Gems," said Steven as he goes to Garnet, Amethyst & Pearl. "Crystal Gems?" asked Lance. Garnet shows him her gemstones on her hands, Pearl shows him her gemstone on her forehead, Amethyst pulls her shirt down to show him her gemstone on her chest. "I see. Very nice to meet the Crystal Gems," said Lance. "Hey! I'm a Crystal Gem too!" screamed Steven as he lift his shirt to show him his gemstone on his belly. Lance looks at it and was surprised. _*He's a Crystal Gem?! But…he's human. He's just like…*_ said Lance in his mind before he hears a moving truck coming up to his home. "Hey, there's a truck at the house," said Amethyst. "Hmm…oh! That's my moving truck. I'm staying across the street from you guys. I better go to get my home ready. I'll see you later," said Lance as he heads across the street to his new home. "Nice guy…I guess," said Pearl in a calm voice. Garnet looks at Lance and was silent. Steven looks at her and said "Garnet. You ok?" "Hmm…yes. I'm fine. Come on. Let's head inside and relax," said Garnet in a calm voice. Steven and the others nod as they follow to the temple.

Back at Lance's home, the movers are busy moving the furniture and stuff into his new home. He was telling the movers where he wants the furniture at in each room. "Yeah, but the sofa and the TV in the living room," said Lance in a calm voice. "You got it, sir," said one of the movers who, along with the other, carry the couch in his home. He get on his phone to have his mail get forward to Beach City. As he was on the phone and unknown to him and the movers, a pair of glowing green is coming from the attic looking at them. "W…who are those people? And that man…he seems…interesting…" said a soft voice in the attic. As Leon was moving the his stuff in his home, he sees the calm waves of the beach. "Mr. Madden. We can finished up here," said the mover. "Ah k," said Lance as he passed the box to him and heads to the edge of the beach. He looks at the waves moving calmly and sighs softly. "I should call him," said Lance. He pulls out his cell and dials a number. The line rings a few times and then the other line pick up.

?: Hello.

Lance: Hello, dad. It's me Lance.

Lance's Dad: Lance, my boy! I was waiting for you to call. How's your move coming along?

Lance: Going good. The movers are moving my stuff in my new home.

Lance's Dad: That's great to hear. How is Beach City?  
Lance: It's good. I think it would be perfect to stay here.

Lance's Dad: That's great.

Lance: Dad. About mom…

Lance's Dad: I know, son. We'll talk about it soon.

Lance: Thanks dad.

Lance's Dad: I will be going now. Good bye son.

Lance: Goodbye Dad.

He hangs up just as the movers finished moving his stuff in. He goes to his car and get the pet carrier with Lydia in it. They look at their new home. "So what do you think of out new home, Lydia?" asked Lance. She mews softly. "I'll take that as a yes," said Lance as he brings her in the home and place her on the couch. He heads back to his car and get his notebooks, his laptop, his books and his black backpack from the front seat. He brings them in the home and moves them upstairs to a single bedroom. He sets them down on his bed and heads back down stairs to let Lydia come out. She comes out, hops in Lance's arms and nuzzles his cheek while purring softly. "Happy to be out, huh?" asked Lance as he rubs her chin. She purrs calmly and wags her tail. He set her down and starts to get his home set up.

(5 hours later)

Lance is sitting at the dinner table of the kitchen and eats some dinner he made. His dinner is pepper steak with mashed potatoes and gravy and a cup of Root Beer. As for Lydia, she was eating some cat food and mewing cutely. "Mmmm. This is some good steak," said Lance as he keeps eating the steak, "man. Can't believe we're in Beach City. The change of scenery is just what the doctor order. I even met some new people. Steven, Connie, Amethyst, Pearl & Garnet. I hope to meet more people in Beach City." Lydia mews as she keeps eating. He chuckles as he resume back eating. Few minutes later, he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth for bed. As he thinks back to meeting Steven and the Gems, he thinks about what Steven said. _I'm a Crystal Gem too…_ He remember the line Steven said after helping them defeat the gem monster. "Steven is a Crystal Gem. So…he's just like me," said Lance as he takes off his shirt to look at his muscular body. He sees an amber gemstone on his left shoulder. "And here I thought I was the only one. Tomorrow when I see him and the Crystal Gems, I need to talk about it," said Lance as he finished brushing his teeth and heads to his bedroom. Once in the room, he gets in his bed and yawn softly. Lydia hops in the bed and curls up besides him. "Tomorrow is a new day, Lydia. Sweet dreams," said Lance as he rubs her ear and lays down for sleep. She let out a soft yawn and falls asleep.

Unknown to Lance and Lydia, a mysterious person comes out from the attic and looks at Lance. "A human? Living here?" said a soft voice. The figure goes to the bed and sees Lance sleeping calmly. "He looks…odd yet…interesting," said the figure as it rubs his hair calmly. He wakes up and said "Lydia. I thought you was…" He stops to see a beautiful green woman wearing a brown cloak looking at her. "Um…hi," said the woman with a wave. Lance gets out of bed and backs away from her. "W…who are you?! And how did you get in the house?!" screamed Lance in a panicked voice. "Please calm down. I have a very urgent message. I need your help," said the green woman. "M…me?" asked Lance. "Yes. Homeworld is coming to get the Crystal Gems," said the green woman. "Wait how do you know about the Crystal Gem?" asked Lance. "Because I was sent here from Homeworld to spy on them," said the green woman. "I see," said Lance as he calm down. "I should tell you the story of it. Do you have time?" asked the green woman. "Yeah. But what's your name?" asked Lance as he sit back down on the bed. "My name is Emerald," said Emerald with a smile. "And I'm Lance," said Lance. As the green woman named Emerald smiles at him, Lance still have a feeling not to trust her. But if the threat of Homeworld is coming to Beach City, he might need to get help from the Crystal Gems.


End file.
